Harry, du bist ein
by darkwings1
Summary: hieß mal: Von dem, was wir sein sollten, und dem, was aus uns gemacht wurde…Sie sagen, du wirst ein toller Zauberer. Sie erwarten Großes von dir, denn du bist ja schon ein großer Zauberer und du weißt noch nicht mal, wie du deinen Zauberstab halten sollst


Hi…

Und da bin ich mal wieder.

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten… (und große Geschenke hihi)

Ich war, sagen wir mal, in einer etwas merkwürdigen Stimmung als das hier entstanden ist….  
Und bedankt euch bei meinem Beta (der allerliebsten Daisy-goes-shopping) dass ich es überhaupt hochgeladen hab… loool..

Also Beschwerden bitte an sie ( sie trennt dann die Spreu vom Weizen…hihi ( Insider))..  
Lob und so weiter aber bitte an micht… lool

NEIN, das war jetzt keine versteckte Bitte um Reviews, nein… aber wär trotzdem extrem lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir eins da lasst…

Also dann:

**_Titel: Von dem, was wir sein sollten, und dem, was aus uns gemacht wurde…  
_**(alternativ Titel: Harry, du bist ein… )

**_Autor:_** darkwings1

**_Teile: _**1/1

**_Genre: _**Drama /Tragedy

**_Raiting:_** ab 6, oder so…

**_Pairing:_** none

**_Beta_**: meine allseits und allzeit geliebte: **_Daisy-goes-shopping_**

**_Summary:_** „Sie sagen, du wirst ein toller Zauberer werden. Sie erwarten Großes von dir, denn du bist ja schon ein großer Zauberer und du weißt noch nicht mal, wie du deinen Zauberstab halten sollst…Und du lernst Zaubern und jeder neue Tag zerstört ein bisschen mehr das Weltbild, das du bisher hattest. Aber es ist egal. Du bist irgendwie glücklich. Du bist glücklich ein Zauberer zu sein..."

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

**_Warning_**: Unser Harry befindet sich gerade in einer seeeehr ironischen Gemütslage…. (Hach, ich liebe Ironie…)

* * *

_Von dem, was wir sein sollten, und dem, was aus uns gemacht wurde…_

Stell dir vor, du bist 1 Jahr alt und wirst berühmt, weil man deine Familien ermordet und du aus irgendeinem Grund überlebst… als Erster… als Einzigster …

Stell dir vor, du bist 2 Jahre alt und du weißt nicht mehr, was es heißt geliebt zu werden.

Stell dir vor, du bist 3 Jahre alt und du merkst, dass es Andere gibt, die geliebt werden und du nicht. Und du weißt, dass du es nie wirst.

Stell dir vor, du bist 4 Jahre alt und dein Onkel schreit dich an, dass es keine Zauberei gibt und gibt dir zwei Wochen Schrankarrest, nur weil du erzählt hast, dass du von einem fliegenden Motorrad geträumt hast.

Stell dir vor, du bist 5 Jahre alt und dein Cousin mach sich einen Spaß daraus dich ständig zu verprügeln und deinen Kopf ins Klo zu stecken und niemand hilft dir.

Stell dir vor, du bist 6 Jahre alt und in der Schule will niemand etwas mit dir zu tun haben, weil du ein Freak bist und sie Angst vor dir haben.

Stell dir vor, du bist 7 Jahre alt und fliegst beinahe von der Schule, weil du nichts getan hast und dennoch irgendwie die Perücke deines Lehrers blau geworden ist.

Stell dir vor, du bist 8 Jahre alt und findest dich plötzlich auf dem Schuldach wieder, obwohl du eigentlich nur deine Haut retten wolltest, weil sie dich mal wieder gejagt haben…  
Und das tun sie immer.

Stell dir vor, du bist 9 Jahre alt und du bisher nie gelebt hast und dir dauernd gesagt wird, dass du eine Schande bist, ein Freak, eine Belastung. Dass du eigentlich nicht existieren darfst.

Stell dir vor, du bist 10 Jahre alt und nichts hat sich geändert und du hast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, wenn du sie denn je hattest, dass es besser werden könnte.

Und dann stell dir vor, du bist 11 Jahre alt und plötzlich wird deine ganze Welt aus den Angeln gehoben, im wörtlichsten Sinne des Wortes. Plötzlich ist da jemand, ein Riese, der weiß, dass du existierst und der mit dir redet und dich nicht verprügelt. Der dich mag und nicht denkt, dass du ein Freak bist.

Und der erste Mensch, der dich nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hat, verändert deine Welt, alles woran man dich gezwungen hat zu glauben.

Denn er sagt:

_„Harry, du bist ein Zauberer!"_

Und von diesem Moment an, weist du, dass alles anders werden wird.  
Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben empfindest du wirklich Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden könnte, dass du nur einmal so sein kannst, wie du sein willst.

Für einen einzigen, winzigen Moment bist du glücklich.

Und du gehst mit und betrittst eine neue Welt, eine Welt, die anders ist als alles, was du je gesehen hast. Eine magische Welt.

Aber schon nach den ersten Schritten merkst du, dass es auch hier ein Aber gibt.  
Ein großes Aber.

Auch hier kannst du nicht der sein, der du sein willst.  
Hier bist du berühmt.

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl.  
Alle starren dich an, wollen etwas von dir, du hast keinen Moment Ruhe.

Aber du gibst deine neue Hoffnung nicht auf.

Und dann findest du Freunde. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben gibt es Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten und denen DU etwas bedeutest. Und du bist glücklich…

Aber dann merkst du, dass es auch in dieser neuen Welt Feinde gibt. Zuerst sind es nur kleine Fische. Jungs, die eifersüchtig auf etwas sind, dass du gar nicht willst und nur zu gern loswerden würdest.  
Deine Berühmtheit.

Und du weiß, dass das nicht geht. Er verfolgt dich, dein Ruhm.  
Egal wo hin du gehst, die Menschen umschwärmen dich.  
Sie sagen, du wirst ein toller Zauberer werden.  
Sie erwarten Großes von dir, denn du bist ja schon ein großer Zauberer und du weißt noch nicht mal, wie du deinen Zauberstab halten sollst.

Aber du hast einen.  
Du bist ein Zauberer.

Ein Zauberer auf einer Zaubererschule.

Und du lernst Zaubern und jeder neue Tag zerstört ein bisschen mehr das Weltbild, das du bisher hattest.

Aber es ist egal. Du bist irgendwie glücklich. Du bist glücklich ein Zauberer zu sein.

Dann am Ende deines Ersten Jahres in Hogwarts, deines ersten Jahres in einer anderen Welt, versuchen du und deine Freunde die Welt zu retten. Und es gelingt euch sogar.  
Und du siehst dem Mörder deiner Eltern in die Augen und du beginnst zu ahnen, dass dieser Feind größer ist als alles, was du dir je vorstellen kannst. Er flieht, aber du weißt, dass er dich von nun an jagen wird.

Und ihr sterbt beinahe, aber ihr überlebt, natürlich, ihr seid ja Zauberer!  
Und du wirst noch mehr bewundert, denn du bist ja _ihr _großer _Held_!

Und stell dir dann vor, es sind Sommerferien und du gehst zu deinen Verwandten zurück und du hast Gitter an deinem Zimmerfenster und wirst wieder behandelt als wärst du der letzte Dreck.

Und einmal mehr dankst du Gott, dass du ein Zauberer bist und in zwei Monaten in deine Welt zurückkehren kannst.  
Deine Welt, denn du bist ein Zauberer!

Deine Freunde retten dich. Und du verbringst die ersten glücklichen Wochen mit einer Familie. Mit einer Zaubererfamilie.

Und dann geht es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Und du lernst, dass einige Zauberer sich für besser halten als andere. Und lernst kennen, wie stark der Rassismus unter den Zauberern ist.  
Deine beste Freundin wird angegriffen.  
Ein Monster geht in Hogwarts um…  
… und die Menschen glauben, du wärst es.

Sie fürchten dich.  
Sie hassen dich.  
Und dabei bist du doch ihr großer Held!

Und einmal mehr glauben sie nicht dem, was du sagst.  
Und du gehst los und rettest sie.

Du gehst und besiegst ein Monster.  
Du besiegt einen Basilisken…  
… und das Erstaunlichste: DU überlebst.

Aber es überrascht niemanden, niemanden außer dir, sie wissen alle, was für ein großer Zauberer du bist.  
Und sie umjubeln dich!  
Mal wieder!

Und dann geht es weiter.  
Ein wahnsinniger Mörder ist hinter dir her. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nichts Neues.  
Dementoren kommen an die Schule und du musst jedes mal mit anhören, wie deine Eltern sterben, wenn du ihnen begegnest.  
Es zerbricht dich!  
Aber du kannst ja nicht zerbrechen wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. Du bist doch ein großer Zauberer.

Und dann findest du heraus, dass dieser wahnsinnige Mörder, gar kein wahnsinniger Mörder ist, okay, aber wer ist schon _nicht_ wahnsinnig, sondern dein Pate und er ist unschuldig. Du magst ihn.

Und ihr verliert beinahe eure Seelen und du verlierst beinahe ihn. Aber es gelingt dir, ihn zu retten.  
Natürlich gelingt es dir! Als ob irgendeiner deiner Fans je daran gezweifelt hätte. Nur wo waren sie, als du beinahe verloren hast?

Und du bist glücklich, wirklich glücklich. Du hast deine eigene Familie.

Aber der Krieg rückt unaufhaltsam näher. Die Welt um dich herum wird dunkler, härter, grausamer… tödlicher.  
Jemand schmuggelt dich in ein Turnier. Ein Turnier auf Leben und Tod.  
Du willst es nicht. Und die Anderen hassen dich, mal wieder. Selbst deine besten Freunde wenden sich von dir ab.  
Niemand glaubt dir, fast niemand.  
Und du musst kämpfen.  
Gegen Drachen, gegen die Zeit, gegen die Anderen, gegen dich selbst.

Und dann, merkst du, dass alles nur eine Falle war. Eine Falle um dich zu bekommen. Und du bist hineingetappt.  
Du siehst wie einer deiner Freunde stirbt. Er war überflüssig, unnütz… unschuldig.

Und dann musst du mit ansehen, wie dein größter Feind, wieder aufersteht…Mächtig wie eh und je.  
Du bist wehrlos.  
Du weißt, du wirst sterben…  
Du hast Angst. Todesangst. Wo bitte ist jetzt dein allzeit gelobter Gryffindormut?

Er gibt die eine Chance um dein Leben zu kämpfen… und du weißt, er spielt nur mit dir. Du bist ein Spielzeug…ein billiger Zeitvertreib…  
Und du kämpfst in einem Zaubererduell… und niemand hat dir je gezeigt, wie das geht. Du bist 14, natürlich hat dir niemand gezeigt, wie man ganz traditionell auf Leben und Tod kämpft…

Du trittst gegen einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte an, du, der du schon längst mit deinem Leben abgeschlossen hast.

Aber du überlebst. Ein Wunder? Nein! Hast du etwa vergessen, dass du ein toller Zauberer bist?  
Aber im Endeffekt war es nur die Liebe deiner Eltern, mal wieder, die dir einen Moment Ruhe verschafft.

Dir gelingt die Flucht. Du bringst sogar deinen toten Freund mit nach Hogwarts. Die Welt der Zauberer ist geschockt… für einen Moment…

Denn dann zeigen sie wieder mit den Fingern auf dich.  
Sie sagen, du lügst.  
Sie sagen, du bist verrückt…  
Der Feind zurück? Lachhaft!

Sie sind blind… und du siehst Nacht für Nacht in deinen Träumen wie Menschen sterben.  
Aber es interessiert sie nicht. Plötzlich bist du nicht mehr ihr großer Held… nur noch ein verrückter Junge, aber ein Zauberer…. Ein verrückter Zauberer.

Die Welt, die du kennst bewegt sich auf einen Krieg zu.  
Ein Krieg, der alles zerstören könnte.  
Und sie sehen ihn nicht einmal…

Die Zeit vergeht. Kostbare Zeit.  
Zeit, die Leben kostet.  
Zeit, in der wieder eine Falle gesponnen wird…

Und du tapst wieder hinein.  
Und wieder sterben Menschen.

Sie nehmen dir deinen Paten. Den ersten deiner Verwandten, den du liebst und an den du dich erinnern kannst.  
Und der Schmerz zerreist dich beinahe und treibt dich schon fast in den Wahnsinn. Aber vielleicht bist du es ja schon? Wer weis das schon? Du?

Und sie tun noch mehr.

Sie sagen dir, du kannst die Welt retten.  
Sie sagen dir, du sollst die Welt retten.  
Sie sagen dir, du musst die Welt retten.

Hast du es denn noch nicht oft genug getan?  
Aber schon wieder sollst du ihr Held sein…

Und zum ersten Mal beginnst du es zu hassen, dass du ein Zauberer bist.  
Du beginnst zu hassen, was sie in dir sehen, was sie von dir erwarten, was du sein sollst und was sie aus dir machen wollen.

Und du beginnst den bis dahin schönsten Moment in deinem Leben, der Moment, in dem du erfahren hast, was du wirklich bist, zu verdammen.

Du schaust zurück und siehst, was alles geschehen ist und was dieser einzige schöne Moment dir gebracht hat: Tod, Verzweiflung und eine Aufgabe, der du nicht gewachsen bist.  
Eine Aufgabe, von der alle erwarten, dass du sie meisterst. Du bist ihr Held… und Nichts wird daran etwas ändern…  
Auch nicht, dass es eine Aufgabe ist, an der du nur zerbrechen kannst… und das wirst du… wenn du es nicht schon bist…

Und dann eines Tages stehst du über der Leiche deines Feindes, du hast ihn tatsächlich besiegt und du hast sogar das Unglück überlebt zu haben und du _hasst _was passiert ist.

Du hasst, dass sie dir dankbar sind.  
Du hasst, wie sie dich ansehen.  
Du hasst, wie sie auf deine Narbe starren.  
Du hasst, die Hoffnung in ihren Augen.  
Du hasst, die ihre Bewunderung für deine Zauberkräfte.

Du hasst, was du sein solltest und das, was sie aus dir gemacht haben.  
Du hasst, was sie dir angetan haben.  
Du hasst, zu was sie dich gezwungen haben.

Du hasst sie.

Und du hasst es, ein Zauberer zu sein.  
_Scheiß auf die Zauberei!_

Du willst sterben.

Und über deine Lippen kommen die Worte:

_„Harry, du bist ein Mörder!"_

* * *

_Fin_

Etwas komisch, ich weis,… aber wie findets ihrs??

Commi, büttteee?

Und noch nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!!!

Eure darkwings


End file.
